disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmare Berfore Christmas: The Pumpkin King
'The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King '''or '''The Nightmare Before Christmas 3: The Pumpkin King '''is an upcoming prequel to The Nightmare Before Christmas completing a trilogy of films.Unlike the first two films this film is not a musical and is based on the video game of the same name. Plot The movie starts with Jack Skellington preparing for Halloween, approximately one year before the events of ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Unfortunately, Oogie is upset that no one remembered his own holiday, "New Bug Day". He sends his henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Jack. They, however, bring Sally back instead.Jack arrives in a deserted Halloween Town. He suspects that something terrible's happened, so he goes off in search of his friends. The Mayor then comes tumbling over. He explains that bugs have overruled the town and that all of their residents are hiding. Jack states he needs to get to the bottom of this and the Mayor praises him for volunteering he then wishes Jack luck and rolls off.Jack sees the Mayor in distress as he goes through Halloween Town. He explains that a giant spider is in the crypt and wishes Jack.Jack then fights the giant spider and goes back to his house.Lock, Shock, and Barrel spot Jack coming, and run. The Mayor tumbles into Jack's presence and then explains that Lock, Shock, and Barrel have been racing all over Halloween Town. The Mayor then asks Jack why Zero's not with him. Jack then gets an idea. He states that if those pranksters are up to no good, Zero can sure sniff it out. Suddenly after that Lock, Shock, and Barrel race past them bumping the Mayor making him tumble away. Going through his beetle infested house,Jack finds Zero. As he goes to pet him a gate closes him into the room. Jack ran over to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They laugh at him and tell him he's trapped, they then run to get their Newt Nugget reward. Jack then ponders on a way out.Jack and Zero then find a way through the chimney.As Jack is about to exit he hears a large rumbling noise. The Mayor then cries for Jack as he spins over to him. He then says it came from the Doctor's Lab. Jack says he'll check it out and hopes the Doctor and Igor are ok. The Mayor then mentions Sally, Jack's never heard of her. The Mayor tells him she's a living rag doll the Doctor made. He then says that the Doctor's Lab was locked and that he unlocked in order for Jack to check it out. After that the Mayor spins off. Jack walks into the Doctor's private lab and sees him entangled in a giant snake. He smiles and says that he didn't know he had a new pet. Doctor Finkelstein then cries out that it's not a pet and it captured him! A large snake head then merged from the coilings and attacks Jack.After Jack fights the snake,the doctor explains Jack a giant snake appeared while he was doing his research, he then tells him to save Sally. He states Lock, Shock, and Barrel kidnapped her. Jack then ponders why the three would do such a thing. He then says he'll retrieve Sally for her. The Doctor then tells Jack to save her. He then rolls off. Before he leaves he tells him that the Corpse Kid was here when the snake came, and ran away when it did. He says that he probably ran to the Pumpkin Patch. He then goes back to his research. Jack then goes to the pumpkin patch and sees a large pumpkin head on a little boy's body. Suspecting it's a Pumpkin Prince the Mayor He explains that the Corpse Kid is stuck in a Possessed Pumpkin. Jack ponders on it and then figures out that if he weakens the roots of the pumpkin, then the Corpse Kid will be free! The Mayor then tells Jack that Possessed Pumpkins have three giant roots in all. Jack then goes off to find and destroy them. Category:Movies Category:Pages by Pattyp999